Strewn
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: When Ron goes to visit George about new Weasley Wizard Wheezes products, he is surprised to find clothes strewn all over the floor in a distinct line to the bedroom...


**Hello! T****his is my first George/Pansy fic, I had this idea late last night :) I hope you like it!**

* * *

Ron Weasley was no longer an Auror. He'd decided it just wasn't for him. He'd had enough of the fighting evil through his school years. George had offered to let Ron work with him at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, taking Fred's place. It was something that still felt wrong to him, but he was honoured to have the job, and George needed the help, it was too big of a store to run alone. It was the first work Ron had found enjoyable.

This particular morning, Ron and George were going to discuss ideas for new products at George's penthouse apartment he'd bought in Muggle London. Ron had knocked and waited for five minutes before just letting himself in. He stepped into the living room and his eyes widened at the sight that met his eyes. From the couch to the bedroom lay a tangled path of discarded clothes, half of which were decided feminine. He followed the trail cautiously towards the bedroom, pausing by the door when he spotted a pair of scarlet underwear that was so tiny, it was practically non-existent.

"Hermione never wears things like that," Ron muttered, spotting a matching, equally skimpy bra hanging of the door handle.

Ron, being Ron, didn't really think of what he would he would find when he pushed the door open. He was simply curious about the identity of the type of woman who wore things like that and how he could get his fiancée into them. He expected Angelina Johnson, having seen George frequent in conversation with her but nothing could have prepared him for the sight he saw when his eyes fell on the bed.

There, with her back pressed against George's chest and his arm wrapped firmly around her was the last girl he expected to see.

Pansy Parkinson.

His brother was shagging the bitch who wanted to give Harry up to Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts, the girl who'd fawned over the ferret and bullied them just as much. The words were out of Ron's mouth before he could stop them.

"BLOODY HELL!"

It was Pansy whose eyes bolted open, her eyes flashing over to Ron and she simply smirked at him. George had mumbled something groggily and tried to go back to sleep until Pansy elbowed him hard.

"Awake. Now," she demanded in an army general tone and George shot up into sitting.

"What? What happ-" George trailed off, staring at Ron.

He remained like it for more than a minute and Pansy grumbled, sitting up and holding the sheets around her. "I guess I'm going the talking. Hello Weaselbee, do you often barge into obviously occupied bedrooms?" Pansy asked.

"No... I... what the hell are you doing here, pug face?" Ron asked, going bright red.

"I'm his girlfriend, I'm allowed," Pansy pointed out.

"You're his _what_?" Ron asked, shocked.

George regained his voice. "Ron, can we continue this conversation in the kitchen wearing the correct attire?"

Ron nodded, backing out the room and closing the door. He avoided the clothes and made his way into the kitchen, leaning against the counter trying to digest what had just happened.

Less than five minutes later, Pansy walked into the kitchen dressed in skin tight jeans and a white shirt with a chunky belt around her waist. Her dark hair was meticulous; falling in sleek waves and looked nothing like the gently tousled mess he'd seen it in a few minutes ago. Ron realised that Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger were two totally different people and it showed through in their appearance alone. He was certain Pansy would never been seen out looking anyway less than perfect, unlike Hermione who felt she had more important things to worry about.

She didn't say anything to him, simply turned on the Muggle coffee maker as if she'd been using them her whole life. George appeared a while later, still looking rather ruffled and his hair was damp from a shower.

"So..." George said uncomfortably, taking a mug of coffee from Pansy and she sipped her own and Ron looked at it longingly since she hadn't offered him one.

"How long have you been dating her and haven't told me?" Ron asked, glaring at Pansy.

"Since last night," George said, awkwardly. "You see, Pansy's father is rather influential at the ministry and he demanded we give Pansy a job since she got fired from her last one."

Pansy turned sulky. "I quit actually," she said. "A customer tried to feel me up, so I punched him," she explained.

George rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I said we'd give her a try and we were discussing things last night..."

Ron scowled. "It's partly my company too. I don't want her to work there." He said, stubbornly.

"Well, the tax increase can come out of your wages," George replied.

"So it's blackmail? You're dating the daughter of the man who's blackmailing us?" Ron said, going red again. "She supported Voldemort, for Merlin's sake!"

"I didn't ask for this, Weaselbee!" Pansy said, glowering. "I wasn't a death eater and neither was any of my family. It's been three years, Harry's friends with Draco, isn't he? So are Hermione and Ginny! What's wrong with me?"

"You wanted to give Harry up!" Ron argued.

Pansy folded her arms across her chest. "Lots of people were thinking it! I just said it. Just remember which side I was fighting on in the end."

"You, fight?" Ron scoffed. "You were trying to save your own skin!"

"Forget it, George. I'll just go and do what everyone expects of me," Pansy said, stalking out the room.

George looked despairingly after her. "She's not a bad person, Ron, just give her a chance," he said, pleading before going after Pansy.

Ron got a biscuit out of the jar and munched on it as he thought about it. He was certain it was a bad idea. She was a Slytherin. The bad guy. Why should he give her a chance?

George caught Pansy before she could leave and pulled her close. "Don't go," he said. "Not once I've found you."

Pansy looked at him. "How can I stay? They all hate me, they always will."

George kissed her forehead. "Then stay for me," he said, using the line he did last night when he didn't want her to leave. "For me, not for them."

Pansy sighed but slowly slipped her arms around him before leaning up and pecking his lips. "Okay," she whispered and George's bright smile made a smile appear on Pansy's face.

"Great," George said, grinning from ear to the hole where his other ear should be. Pansy smiled, stroking his hair gently.

Ron sighed and went into the living room. "Okay. One chance, Parkinson," he said, deciding to take the approach his wife-to-be would.

Pansy gave him a rare smile and Ron frowned when he realised Pansy was actually quite pretty. Not in the same way as Hermione is, but she wasn't as ugly as he remembered her.

She grinned. "I'll see you tonight," she said to George, leaning up to kiss him deeply before looking to Ron. "I'll see you tomorrow," she added with a nod before heading out the apartment.

Ron was still quite repulsed by the thought of his brother kissing her but he ignored it. He nodded his goodbye before sitting on the armchair, not wanting to go near the couch and began to discuss products with his brother.

* * *

**I know, it's a short oneshot but it's one of the bunnies that never goes away :) I hope you liked it! I'd appreciate a review so I know whether I should ever write George/Pansy (Georansy? Paorge?) again! :D**

**- Rhiannon**


End file.
